Magnaorbis
Magnaorbis is the world in which New Britannia is located. Unbeknownst to its general populace, it is an artificial world many times larger than earth believed to have been constructed by Omorthan Sheol who, over a prolonged period of time, abducted human beings as test subjects and eventually, upon distancing them beyond memory from their pasts, placed them on the world to observe how they would develop. The societies of Magnaorbis, as a result of early though now absent interference from the creators of the world and both purposeful and accidental placements of clues about earth civilizations, took on an similar, if still quite different, tone to many civilizations on Earth. Many creatures on the planet were taken from Earth or were genetically constructed based on various human myths in order to see what impact they would have on the development of the world. Magnaorbis utilizes artificial gravity systems, allowing it to have 1G (Earth level) gravity instead of stronger gravitational pulls that would otherwise be expected from such a large body. It is itself encased in a artificial Dyson Sphere, allowing it to have its own local sun, simulated constellations and firm protection from the outer universe, leaving it isolated from the events beyond. This sphere is itself so well constructed and impregnable, that a massive Malwatti (rogue Galactic Empire; see Dominionese lore for a fuller explanation) armada, with all of its firepower, could not even damage the first and weakest layer of protection. Magnaorbis is effectively divided into 5 massive continents, 4 of which are physically connected through land bridges whilst one of which is not and is effectively an island. Maps of Magnaorbis need to be interpreted with a scale of approximately 5 earths, rendering areas that otherwise appear small in the map to actually be large expanses of territory comparatively speaking. Ancientia, the continent of the old Britannian Empire, was the first continent human beings were placed in. While some groups migrated through Polaria to the neighboring super continent comprised of Borealia and Austera. The continent of Ismarch would be the last to be settled, by descendants of Austeran settlers. Ancientia would remain the most populous continent by far up until the rise of New Britannia, wherein Britannian settlers in Borealia, upon founding New Britannia as a nation, worked to increase their population and increasing territorial expansion and interbreeding with local Borealians lead to a massive population surge in the continent, making it the most populous, with Austera, through similar means as a result of New Britannian expansion, eventually overtaking Ancientia as well, though remaining second to Borealia. Ismarch would have a smaller but more dense population than any of the other continents, and its ratio of population growth, aside from slight initial wobbles as demographic changes brought on by New Britannian expansion altered the character of its civilization, remained relatively unchanged. Polaria remains the least populated continent, though a few major cities have been established beneath the icecaps and the ground, and small semi permanent environmental enclaves have been established on the ice caps, as have several Airship bases. Creation and Non-Societal History It is unknown when precisely Magnaorbis was created. While evidence on Magnaorbis itself is limited, it is suspected by the circles of knowledge within the construct and known for certain to others beyond it that Omorthan Sheol constructed Magnaorbis. The globe on which its civilization sits is said to have been created by Omorthan Sheol directly through combining several worlds into one and sculping the surface and environment of the new planet and placing it exactly where Omorthan Sheol himself had come into existence, gifting it with lingering Aetherium from his birth (which was enhanced by an aura of Aetherium Omorthan covered the vicinity of the world with and the substantial and non-substatial aetherium core he gave to the planet). Due to its size, Omorthan Sheol created something of an energy sphere around the planet, allowing him to alter its gravity to a level suitable for his experiments. He is known to have ordered, rather than assemble it himself, the Griskin (Greys), themselves created from a part of the same pool of abductees from Earth that would populate Magnaorbis and the Abyss (Omothan Sheol's outer realm), to then assemble a Dyson Sphere around the planet, observing how they did it as a part of his experiments. Upon the completion of the Dyson Sphere, which was in fact 4 Dyson spheres built over each others, each with 89 layers of defenses, Omorthan Sheol "ordained" it, rendering the already near impregnable object near totally invulnerable to physical damage and capable of holding off even the entry of other Titanic Gods and preventing their direct entrances through the Dyson Sphere entrances. As a Malwatti fleet hunting the Griskin approached, the Griskin and Omorthan Sheol entered the Sphere. The Malwatti vainly tried to break through, but they could not even damage the first layer of the outermost Dyson sphere's 89 layers. Eventually, after the offensive capabilities of the construct effectively obliterated their fleet, the Griskin and Omorthan Sheol, who had finished populating Magnaorbis with his test subjects by then, left the sphere and departed to the Andromeda Galaxy. The Sphere would never and has never been physically penetrated in its existence, though portals on the world of Magnaorbis have allowed discreet entrances and exists from the construct. Additionally, Farur managed to come to influence Magnaorbis for a short period of time. It remains disputed between Cosmarchist and Voi'ahdrun influenced sources whether or not Omorthan Sheol purposely allowed Farur to enter in order to observe her impact on the world and see what the Cosmarchy would do about her or if she managed to bypass or overwhelm the spiritual protection Omorthan Sheol had placed on it. Regardless of how she entered, Farur would attacked by Leviathan, who was given entrance by Omorthan Sheol, and nearly driven out of Magnaorbis during the Fires of the Dominion, which also bombarded Magnaorbis Society in order to break the rule of the Voi'ahdrun influenced Junta. The entrance and rise of Leonardo, who spearheaded the bombardments during the Fires, was directly linked to Cosmarchist attempts to end the Voi'ahdrun's influence over Magnaorbis and the New Britannian state that governed it. Farur would eventually be driven from Magnaorbis in totality by Leviathan and Omorthan Sheol (the latter of whom partook in her removal to observe the effects it would have once more on Magnaorbis' society and to irritate and humiliate her) at the same time the Aretist Revolution broke the power of those under her influence. Since then the construct has been ruled over by Leonardo and the Cosmarchy, with Omorthan Sheol continuing to observe indirectly from Andromeda, where it is known that he has constructed millions of similar constructs, seemingly without any care for what occurs in Magnaorbis so long as it produces interesting results and data for comparison with his other constructs. The Cosmarchy and its mortal Aretist counterparts presently seek to keep the Voi'ahdrun out through fostering a better, stronger existence in Magnaorbis.